Stupid Geniuses
by shrieking minties 51
Summary: That was it. That was just... IT!


_**Author's note**: Have no idea where the inspiration for this one came from… put it down to ice-cream! loootttsss of ice cream… Kaiba is way OOC but that's to be expected when I write ANYthing involving everyone's fave CEO._

_**Summary:** When our resident eleven-year-old genius leaves college to go to a normal high school for a change, the poo hits the fan when she meets her match!_

_**Disclaimer**: checks wallet heh… nope… not a gazillionaire, musn't own yuugiou!_

Stupid Geniuses!!!!

That was it. That was just… IT!!!

Mokuba huffed as he threw his school bag on the entry floor to the Kaiba mansion. That was unbelievable… that was IT!!! He'd never been so humiliated in his entire life! She just had to come to domino. She just by chance was to attend the same school as him. Her grandfather just at random happened to decide that she needed friends her own age (not that she had any). She just HAD to be in the same class (the class that HE had happened to top for the entire year before SHE turned up) as him. Then she had just turned up with her _college education. _She had won the hearts of all the teachers (who would even _try _to do that anyway?!) and had practically RUINED him in front of EVERYONE.

Rebecca Hawkins. She was as pretty as she was clever. She was as capable of using her intelligence for evil as she was for using it for good. She was out to get him.

She was going to pay. Big time.

He stormed through the mansion, upstairs to his room (ignoring a quirked eyebrow from the elder Kaiba brother as he stomped past the study). How dare she! Merely thinking about the incident made his blood boil! Recalling how everyone in the room had laughed at him! Because of her! It wasn't like he brought on the insults either!

"_Have you ever considered talking about something intelligent?" _(This comment was randomly called across the room while he was innocently bragging about his Halo2 playing achievements)

"_You're calling Atlantean world domination… intelligent?! Oh you got another thing coming!" _(This earned him a meaningful glare)

"_I'm not just talking about that, you numbskull…" _(One would think someone with an I.Q. that high could come up with a better insult)

"_Oh?" _(quirked eyebrow and all, he could have shot her down with all his maturiosity 1 if she hadn't kept rambling like a stupid… dumb… genius)

"_Well, there's things like… gee I don't know" _(sarcasm alert! The _**great**_ Rebecca knows everything) _other people for instance… not just computers… and of course your big brother…god! I rely on air less than you rely on him! Get a life kid!" _(Kid?! KID!! He was OLDER than her!)

"_Yeah! Well you'd find it hard to rely on things. Seeing as they always run as faaarr away as possible when you open your mouth. Or was that people? Sorry!" _(Oh! OH! She was so BURNT)

"_Funny. Funny. Could I just remind you though, that I at least…am not a goldfish!" _

Mokuba almost screamed with fury, what a stupid time to blank out! What a stupid thing to say. He didn't look like a goldfish! What kind of stupid comment was that? The whole classroom rang with laughter however and he was completely embarrassed. How could SHE accuse him of being a goldfish! With her stupid goldfish glasses! She was insane, lost in her own little fantasy land of Mokuba-shaped goldfish and stupid geniuses. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!

Man! If he saw her now! If he saw her right this second, he was gonna let her have it! Being smart sure as hell didn't make her… not a stupid genius. If she came in here now he'd… he'd…

"Hey, Mokuba!"

Seto's voice rang over the telecom (2) "that Hawkins girl's at the door to see you".

Mokuba froze… "Umm why?"

Seto sighed; "do I look like a psychic to you kid? I'm still in my office… a little thing called a security camera…"

Mokuba huffed again. He didn't want to go down there, she just bugged him. Some stupid vibe in the stupid geniuses that instantly made them superior to everyone except other stupid geniuses was beginning to annoy him. He stomped downstairs, out to the entrance hall. Spotting the bag on the floor he realized why she was there. Another stupid thing! Damn private schools all have the same STUPID bags! He had picked up hers by mistake. He yanked open the door…

"Hawkins…." He hissed, shoving the bag into her arms "there."

"Oh well, that's charming. Couldn't say I expected much else after you're humiliating goldfish impersonation!"

She was smiling as she handed over his schoolbag. Actually smiling! Like what she just said made all the sense in the world.

"huh?"

She was GRINNING now! Stupid grin… stupid genius…

"There it is again! You, today. When you… when I … and with the real world thing… then- you –I – GOLDFISH!!"

She was laughing. At him. Pointing and laughing, for no apparent reason. He just stood there blinking and gaping at her like a…like a-

Mokuba could have died. Like a goldfish! He felt himself blush with anger.

"okay! I am a GOLDFISH! You have your bag! I have mine! Anything else?! Or may your goldfish go back inside?"

"Er…n-n…" her grin faltered.

"what?!"

She was going red now… Mokuba wondered if she was still breathing after her hysterically, stupid fit of stupid genius stupid laughter. Which happened to be very stupid.

Rebecca stood in the doorway for a moment longer. Before grinning again. "it's nothing, just… thank you… MY goldfish!" She was off again. Laughing like a stupid genius because that's what she was. A stupid genius. Then, out of nowhere she leaned forward and kissed him. Then just wandered off like a stupid genius… leaving Mokuba standing there looking like one, big, Mokuba-shaped goldfish.

Mokuba slammed the mansion door shut again. What was the point of that? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! She even kissed him like a stupid genius. Not that he _actually_ had any other stupid genius kisses to compare with. Or any other kisses _at all_ for that matter.

He turned to see his brother walking down the stairs. Seto flashed him a rare grin, "you know... you really _do _look like a goldfish."

That was IT. THAT WAS IT!! Stupid, stupid, STUPID geniuses. They were everywhere!!!

THE END

_yeah it's random!_

_1 The word maturiosity doesn't actually belong to me… or exist. It's from these really funny books called: Angus, thongs and full-frontal snogging, and It's okay, I'm wearing really big knickers. But I couldn't resist putting the quote in. they're bloody funny books._

_2 Is it a telecom? That funny talky thingy that is in really big houses on the wall, and you press the button and then you can talk? Or is a telecom a phone company? I forgot!_


End file.
